Boat fenders are necessary equipment to prevent damage to boats when docked. Waves tend to move docked boats into docks, potentially causing damage to both docks and boats. Fenders help to prevent damage to boats by hanging off of the boat and acting as a bumper against the dock.
However, boats can still make contact with docks when fenders are displaced from their ideal position to prevent damage. This occurs when waves move the boat into the dock and move the fenders into such position that they can no longer prevent contact between the dock and boat.
The prior art has generally failed to prevent such issues. Boat fenders available on the market can still be displaced from an effective position to protect the surface of a boat. In addition, prior art fender restraint technology focuses on the storage of fenders within a boat, not proper positioning when in use (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,348). Furthermore, the prior art has concentrated on placing fenders on pier supports, which does not allow for use of holders at positions along docks (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,917). Therefore, there remains a need for technology to maintain the boat fenders in such position to protect docks and boats from damage.